


Monster

by midnight_penguins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit, tw self deprecation, tw self harm, tw unsympathetic patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: Deceit is upset after a fight with Patton. Logan comforts him.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For @stop-it-anxiety's fall fic contest! Theme: Monster. I have a cold, so forgive me if there are typos I haven't found.

Deceit touched his scales and frowned. Logan had told him that what Patton had said wasn’t true, but Deceit didn’t believe him at all. Patton had called him many things. Deceit thought the most accurate one was “Monster”. Patton wasn’t wrong, of course. He had scales on half of his face. Deceit had a snake’s eye. His scales went all the way down his body. If he wanted to, Deceit could turn into a snake. Add that with his inability to tell the truth, Deceit was basically the opposite of everything that Patton stood for.

After his shouting match with Patton, Deceit had retreated to his room. He deserved this. After all, he did convince Thomas to go to the callback. It wasn’t his fault that this was how Thomas envisioned him, was it? It probably was. Deceit pulled a mirror shard from the imagination. He took a deep breath and cut his arm. He winced slightly. He deserved this-he was a monster, after all. Deceit didn’t bother to stop the tears from trickling down his face. They tasted like salt and burned his scales. 

***

Logan was worried about his boyfriend. Deceit had just sunk out, after Patton called him that. What did Patton have against Deceit anyways? Patton clearly felt like that Deceit didn’t belong in is famILY. Logan was starting to think that he didn’t belong either. At any rate, confronting Patton would have to wait. Deceit’s well being was more important. So Logan took a deep breath and knocked on Deceit’s door. 

“Dearest? Are you gucci?,” Logan asked. He only heard sniffles. 

“Dee, I’m coming in,” said Logan. He opened the door, and to his dismay, Deceit was curled on his bed, with tears streaming down his face and a bloody arm. Logan thought that the arm was particularly disconcerting. 

“Lo-Logan?” 

“I’m here, my love,” Logan said as he closed the door and went over to Deceit. 

He sat on the bed next to Deceit and examined Dee’s arm. Logan cleaned the blood off it and wrapped a bandage around it. Once he had finished, Logan opened his arms. Deceit went into them without hesitation. Logan caressed Deceit, and kissed the top of Deceit’s head. 

“He called me so many horrible things, Lo!” 

“I know, baby,” Logan said. He patted Deceit’s back. Logan was furious at Patton. How could he, _ Morality _ , could not see that what he was doing was fucked up? 

Deceit look up at Logan, his eyes watery and puffy. “He was right, Lo. I am a monster. I have fucking scales. I- I can’t even lie right now cause I’m too fucking emotional!” 

“Falsehood. You are not a monster. You are the most amazing and beautiful person that I have ever seen. Dee, you are funny,fascinating-you are an enigma. You are intelligent and cordial and I’m so glad in the infinitesimal odds of my life, that I met and fell for  _ you. _ And if Patton can’t see that, then screw him. You’re the best fucking thing that happened to me. _ ”  _

Deceit smiled against Logan’s chest and said, “Thanks Logan.” 

“I love you. You know that.” 

Deceit nodded. 

“If something like this happens again,  _ please,  _ don’t harm yourself. I know things are tough right now. Talk to me. Or write in a journal. There are better ways to cope.” Logan looked at Deceit straight in the eye. 

“I’m sorry Lo.” 

“It’s okay, Dee. I just get worried about you.”

Logan lied down, pulling Deceit down with him. Deceit burrowed his head into Logan’s chest and wrapped his arms and legs around Logan. Logan smiled. Deceit kissed Logan softly. Logan sighed happily. He loved Dee so so much. And Deceit loved him. And maybe that was all that mattered right now.   
  



End file.
